


Such A Gentleman

by MariaStone



Category: One Piece
Genre: Anal Sex, BoyxBoy, Fluff, Fluff for everyone, Gay, Gay Sex, Group Sex, M/M, Multi, Oral, Orgy, Yaoi, eventually smut, multi relationship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-10
Updated: 2018-05-10
Packaged: 2019-05-04 22:53:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14603487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MariaStone/pseuds/MariaStone
Summary: Thatch is a hopeless romantic and will go to any lengths to ensure his lovers know just how much he cares for them.





	1. Chapter 1

Thatch was a hopeless romantic.  
Where he came from was not the most beautiful place in the world but when he was much younger, he would idolize men who steadily had lovers on his arms and not because the man was great in bed but because he was a gentleman and had the unusual charm that attracted women like pretty moths to a well kept flame.  
His father was married with kids so of course there was only so much the man could teach his son as far as getting the ladies was concerned, considering his mother was the one and only woman his father ever loved, but his father's close family friend...now that was a man anyone would kill to be.  
Regardless of how many lovers the man had he remembered all their names, sent them extravagant flower arrangements on their birthday, took them out on fancy dates for no reason at all, everything. It was as if the man was hopelessly devoted to each and every one of his numerous lovers.  
Well Thatch had it easy, he only had three to keep up with.  
Marco, Izo, and Ace.  
Marco, his childhood crush turned best friend for life, turned passionate lover who he’d lie his life down for was the easiest to please. All the blonde needed was conversation. Marco built trust and established relationships with others by talking for hours on end about all sorts of things; your fears, dreams, favorite islands, all sorts of stuff. Thatch can't remember how many nights they spent leaning on each other talking on the deck till the sun came up. Despite all that though, the pretty bird did have a kryptonite- he loved jewels. Whether it was to keep, sell, or even wear, the Phoenix had an adorable fascination with jewels of all sorts and Thatch smiled to himself as he thought of the perfect approach to satisfy his long time partner.  
Izo was a little harder out of the three. The high maintenance male was in love with fine robes and kimonos, even if the kimono wasn’t worth thousands of beli, the fashionable man always made up for it with his flawless makeup that he did everyday without fail, not because he had to but wanted to. Even though he liked jewelry, he never wore it because he complained about losing items in battle all the time. The man's favorite flowers were pink sakura blossoms and Thatch smiled at the memory of his master plan of their first kiss, deliberately under a large cherry blossom tree on a quiet spring island. That day Izo wore a white kimono with blue swirls and gold accents all over it, the sun beating down on the man's pale skin, illuminating his white robe giving him one hell of an angelic glow. Affection and pampering was the way to Izo's heart and Thatch rubbed his beard in thought as he conjured up a plan once again.  
Now Ace was a unique case. One could say he needed attention but at the same time he didn't. The boy's selfishness and greed allowed him to capture three hearts at once and Thatch was actually honored to be in the company of the rookie commander. Ace had a body that made Thatch drool just thinking about it. The boy was freckled from head to toe, was beautifully sculpted like a statue, and had one hell of an ass. He was the youngest lover Thatch has ever had and honestly the boy kept the chef on his toes. Sometimes he would come in the kitchen while he was cooking alone, drop down on his knees and give him head while he struggled to stir whatever he would be making at the moment. In turn, the boy asked for nothing but reassurance. Constant approval was all he ever wanted and Thatch made sure he gave it to him whether it be through pillow talk, listening to the boy's over thinking problems at the early hours of the morning, or simply holding the boy while he cried for some unknown reason assuring him that everything was going to be okay. Ace was damaged, something in his past was constantly haunting him and Thatch wanted nothing more than to make it all disappear. After all, the little sunspot deserved it, he was one hell of a commander and one hell of a lover and he was going to make sure Ace knew that.  
He was going to make sure all three of his lovers knew just how much they mean to him.


	2. My Precious Blossom

Thatch breathed in deeply the new smell of Melidena Island, a half autumn, half spring island that the Whitebeard pirates decided to dock on.

Marco was assisting Oyaji on the ship for the day and Ace had gone exploring with Haruta and Namur so that left Thatch to initiate his first move on his beloved sniper.

He looked behind him to see the pale man trailing behind him.

He walked up to him and Thatch gave him a gentle smile, “You look positively lovely darling.”

Izo rolled his honey brown eyes, “Where are we going?” He  playfully groaned.

“To tour a special place on the West side of the Island.” He looked at Izo who was looking the man over, “Something wrong?”

“You're dressed rather nicely.” He mused.

Thatch smirked proudly in his white dress shirt which he left a few buttons unbuttoned and the sleeves rolled up to his elbows, he wore a standard pair of blue jeans with regular shoes.

He didn't have time to do his hair, he was way too anxious to capture the geisha before he traveled to the town alone, so he settled to slicking it back into a simple ponytail.

“Me?” He said with a dramatic palm to his chest, “No Zo, you're the one who looks stunning.” He said, taking the man's hand and inquiring him to do a little spin.

With a tint on his cheeks, Izo hesitantly turned with his partner’s hand in his.

Thatch smiled at the olive green and gold long sleeved ankle length robe the man wore, Thatch noticed with less layers than usual, peeking to see the geisha’s pink nipples, hard under the silky cloth. He wore traditional wooden sandals that gave the man an extra inch but he was still shorter than the chef. His face was actually done with light, natural make up, his lips coated in a pink tinted gloss.

Thatch wanted to kiss those lips so bad it was dangerous.

His long black hair was actually worn down, the breezy air making it flow behind him like a cape.

Thatch smiled, good God he was beautiful…

He leaned down and softly pecked the man's lips, Izo grabbing the man by the nape of his neck to pull him closer and kiss him deeper.

The two parted and Thatch actually shivered at the deep stare Izo gave him, “I love you.” He breathed.

The chef smirked, “I love you too. Now come on!” He said dragging the man off onto a natural trail that led to a tunnel sort of trail, blooming cherry blossoms all around them.

He held Izo's hand tightly as they traveled down the barren trail and Thatch looked over to see Izo in pure awe at the beautiful scene, catching falling blossoms in his delicate hands and smiling at the chef, “Thatch this is amazing!”

“Right? This trail is known all around the New World as the “Trail of Promises”.”

Izo looked eagerly at the man to continue, “Some say this is where you take the one dear to your heart whether it be to confess your love for them or to promise to spend the rest of their lives together.”

Izo scowled at the side eye he was giving him, “I swear to all things holy Thatch if you're going to propose to me, I will kill you.”

Thatch barked out a laugh and clenched the man's hand then gave it a quick peck, “Of course not love, I know that's not what you want right now but I do want to give you this.”

He pulled out a small box that was covered in crystals and Izo let out a squeak of excitement, “Thatch, you didn't-”

The brunette held up a palm, “Ah ah. Open it.”

The man's delicate hands popped open the box and his warm eyes shot to Thatch in fear, “I'm gonna kill you.”

Thatch laughed again, “No, no, no, no, no. It's not an engagement ring. It's just a ring that I saw on the last island that I knew you'd really like.” He plucked the diamond encrusted golden band from Izo's fingers and held him closely by the small of his back, their hips closer than close. He leaned down to give the man another knee weakening kiss and slipped the ring on his right hand’s ring finger.

“I promise to…” he sighed for dramatic effect, “Love you unconditionally, treat you like the Queen we all know you are, shower you with so much love you'll be suffocated with it-”

Izo playfully smacked his chest, “Get to the point lover boy.” He smirked.

He hooked his arms around Thatch’s neck, tilting his head up to steal another kiss.

Thatch smiled, “I don't see myself giving you up any time soon.”

Izo laughed, with a hint of offense in his voice, “ Well I guess I have to keep you entertained till then.”

“I didn't mean it like that Zo.”

“I know.” He giggled.

“I mean I feel things for you I've felt for people before but on an entirely different level. My love for you is so deep, I don't see myself getting out of it quite frankly.” Thatch said playfully shrugging his shoulders.

Izo laughed and kissed him again, “So I guess you're stuck with me.”

The two smiled at each other like a lovesick couple, “Wouldn't have it any other way, Zo.”

The two kissed with passion that made Thatch's heart swell with pride, fear, joy...all the emotions under the rainbow!

Izo parted his lips allowing the chef to slip his tongue in, deepening the kiss. The geisha shamelessly grinded against the brunette, his excitement making Thatch come to life.

Izo panted on his mouth, “Don't get too excited baby.”

Thatch kissed him again and forced himself to let the tantalizing man go, Izo sauntering away, his hips swaying in the wind.

“Dance for me like that tonight?” Thatch joked.

A dangerous glint flashed in the sniper’s brown eyes, “Really?” He questioned, uncertainty void in his voice.

Thatch felt giddy, “Yes!” He said quickly, “Yes Izo, you can dance for me. I would do _anything_ to see you dance.”

The two men laughed at Thatch's enthusiasm mixed with desperation, Izo grabbing the man's hand walking deeper into the trail.

Izo laid his head lazily on the man's broad shoulder, “Thank you.”

“For what?”

“Loving me.” He whispered faintly.

Thatch smiled in the ray of sun peeking through the tree branches, clenching his partner’s hand tightly.

“Stupid. I'm the one who should be thanking you.”


	3. You Still Have Us

Marco closed Pop’s bedroom door as quietly as possible and smirked proudly for he actually got the legend to fall asleep without a single cup of sake in his system.  
He had spent all day with his father and couldn't help but chuckle a little at the wonderful day they had together on the ship.  
Marco had assured the nurses that it was okay to leave the ship and enjoy the island, that everything on the Moby Dick was perfectly fine with him there.  
Not doubting him for a second, the gorgeous caretakers bid the phoenix farewell, leaving his father, asleep in his chair on the main deck, all to himself.  
After cleaning the mess hall from the breakfast that morning and checking all of the quarters to ensure no intruders were on board, he returned back to the deck where Whitebeard was now awake.  
Marco had explained how they were alone and smiled at the wave of fondness that washed over the elder man’s face at the mention of his sons enjoying themselves.  
They then began talking of many things that Whitebeard would grace the boy with tales of. Times before The Great Pirate era, Gol D. Roger’s feats and adventures, his own personal experiences with the ex Pirate King, and how his life was before he found his ‘family’.  
Marco felt an overwhelming feeling of love coming from his captain, not only when he talked of him but all of his brothers and crewmates as well.  
Then the atmosphere changed when the old man began wondering of what his son’s were going to do without him. Of course he addressed it in a joking manner but this topic was anything but a joke to Marco.  
Not even wanting the elder to slip into that mindset and worry himself sick, Marco had wrapped up the conversation before it could get out of hand. They had been talking all day that he didn’t even notice that the sun was on it’s last minute on the horizon.  
He ushered Oyaji to his bedroom, gave the man his proper amount of medication, and stayed a little longer to listen to the man ask Marco about his thoughts, his fears, and those close and dear to him.  
Satisfied with his son’s answers to all of his questions the emperor dozed off with a smile on his face.  
Marco smiled fondly, blew out the candles in the room, and took his leave.  
He could faintly hear the sound of some of his crew mates returning back to the ship and was about to retire to his own room when a unmistakable glint in the moonlight caught his eye. 

Thatch smirked as Marco’s head whipped around in the matter of seconds, his eyes -of course- never missing the glimmer of a shiny necklace.  
His face went straight from interested to playful boredom, “Thatch. Shoulda known it was you.”  
The man hopped off the railing and walked up to Marco casually. The two of them searched up and down the halls before determining they were safe.  
Thatch softly pushed Marco against the wooden wall, hard for someone to see them no matter what angle they were coming from.  
He pressed his nose against the crook of the blonde’s neck, “Missed me today?”  
“Oyaji kept me company.”  
Stopping all movement, Thatch went to search the Phoenix’s eyes, “How is he?”  
Biting his lip, Marco looked out into the distance, “He’s getting worried T. He knows he doesn’t have much time left…”  
The chef grabbed the blond by his shoulders and pulled him into a tight hug, Marco staying completely still but wincing at how bad it felt to say that out loud.  
He brought his arms up to hug his best friend back and then the two parted.  
Marco held his hand out.  
Thatch laughed, “What?”  
“The necklace. I saw jade.” he said flexing his fingers for emphasis.  
Thatch chuckled at the man and dropped the fine piece of jewelry in his outstretched hand.  
“And don’t go selling it.” he added.  
Marco raised an eyebrow, “Why not?”  
Thatch made the first commander turn around to fasten the necklace around his thick neck, “Because it’s for you.”  
Marco examined the thin gold chain that held up a jade orb that was encased in a golden dragon charm.  
It was gorgeous, not too small, and not too flashy, just how he liked it.  
He turned to Thatch, “Thank you.” he said faintly.  
Thatch simply grabbed his hand and without a word, stealthily led him down the numerous corridors of the Moby Dick to his room.  
As soon as they were inside, for the first time ever, Marco had no idea what he was supposed to do next.  
Thatch lit a few candles, illuminating the room with a rather sensual glow and began unbuttoning his crisp white dress shirt.  
Marco followed suit and removed his shirt, catching his reflection in a nearby mirror and appreciating the way the necklace shined against his skin in this lighting.  
Thatch interrupted his thoughts by gently grabbing his wrists and pulling him towards the bed where he made Marco sit on the edge and he climbed behind him on his knees and began massaging Marco’s tense shoulders.  
Shamefully, Marco let out a lengthy groan and didn’t even get mad when Thatch chuckled. He couldn’t help it, it felt so damn good!  
Thatch was a chef and his hands were the most important things to him but he would break his morals for Marco. He did it on a regular basis anyways, considering the things he did with them...  
“Whatcha thinking of?” Thatch asked, the bass in his voice making Marco’s insides flutter.  
He took a large sigh before replying, “How great this feels right now.”  
Both men gave a small laugh before Thatch caught Marco’s reflection in his mirror, seeing that something was obviously bothering the Phoenix.  
“And also about what Oyaji said earlier…”  
Thatch took a deep breath in and let it out, his hands never ceasing to please his lover. He had no immediate intentions on doing anything with the man tonight but talking about Oyaji’s dwindling life and health always did put a huge damper on the chef’s mood.  
But he knew better than to change the subject. Both Thatch and Marco learned a long time ago that keeping your emotions and thoughts bottled up were not healthy for you nor those around you.  
Marco continued, “What are we going to do without him?” he asked faintly, the question being of course rhetorical but Thatch slid his hands over the man’s muscular chest, “We’ll be fine Marco.”  
“How do you know that though?”  
“Because we’re the Whitebeards! There’s nothing we can’t survive and even when we do lose Oyaji...you’ll still have us. Zo, me, the kid...we’ll always be here for you Marco. Always.”  
A calloused hand came up to stroke his goatee, and chapped lips came up to meet his.  
“Promise?”  
Thatch scoffed, “Marco please, where exactly would we be going? All three of us, we're not going anywhere, Pretty bird!” He exclaimed, hugging Marco close, kissing the man's scratchy cheek.  
Marco laughed and held onto Thatch's forearms, burying himself deeper into the man's embrace.  
Thatch always made Marco feel...grounded. Made him feel safe, calm, and himself. All of worries and duties seemed to melt away when he was with the man and that's why he found himself so invested in the chef.  
Thatch leaned forward to kiss Marco, the position being a little weird but the both of them being able to deal.  
The kiss deepened and Thatch got off of his knees to shift Marco to the side to sit right in front of him.  
The two men stayed facing towards each other in their laps, legs intertwined, kissing and talking the whole night away.


	4. My Sunspot

Ace stared out at the dawning sea as his mind began slipping into that horrible mindset again.  
“ _If Roger ever had a child? Well he should be killed for even being born!”_  
_“The Devil’s spawn is more I like it.”_  
_“Just like his father, a good for nothing son of a-”_  
… “ACE!”  
He opened his eyes to realize he was crying and a concerned Thatch, who was questionably half naked, was staring into his eyes with deep concern.  
“Are you alright kid?” He asked.  
Ace smeared the tears off of his cheeks, “Yeah,” he said breathlessly, “Yeah I'm good, just...thinking.”  
Thatch leaned against the ship’s railing, crossing his arms over his toned chest, “About?”  
Ace shook his head, “Just...things.”  
Thatch let out a chuckle, “You and Marco sure have been a couple of crybabies recently.” He muttered mostly to himself.  
Ace felt an eyebrow raise; Marco? A crybaby? He knew a lot of stuff worried the older man but he's never seen him cry before.  
Ace looked over and sighed, having Thatch there suddenly made his heart feel light and all the toxic thoughts he was having seemed to just disappear into thin air.  
He sluggishly walked towards the chef and plopped himself into his arms.  
Thatch instantly wrapped his arms around the distressed boy and settled his head on top of his.  
Ace sniffed, “You spent the night with Marco?”  
“Yeah, can you tell?”  
“The two of you smell so good apart but together…” Ace playfully sniffed again making the man laugh.  
“Stop that!” Thatch said giving the boy a little shake.  
They stayed in each other's arms for a while and finally saw the sun break over the horizon.  
Thatch felt light and giddy as he watched his little sunspot grin at the waking sun.  
He took a deep breath, “You wanna know what I think?”  
Ace tilted his head up and rested his chin on his chest, “About what?”  
Thatch kissed his nose, “About you.”  
Ace blushed and nodded his head, tightening his grip around the man.  
“I think you are an amazing person Ace. You're kind and so much fun. I've never seen someone explore a whole island in one day and still have energy left over to party his ass off like no tomorrow.”  
Ace blushed, of course the story of Commander Ace getting drunk off his ass last night in a village bar circulated the ship overnight.  
Thatch smirked deviously, “But that's the pirate in you and I like it.”  
The chuckled and Thatch continued, “You are honestly a blessing to me Portagas D. Ace.”  
Ace felt his breath get caught in his throat, a thick lump threatening to start the waterworks.  
“You make me feel young and free and I care for you so deeply, that there is nothing, and I mean nothing I wouldn't do for you.”  
With every word that came out of his mouth another tear escaped Ace's eyes. He felt so...loved. Those words that never had to be said between him, Luffy, and Sabo, filling him with so much love to actually hear them said out loud.  
“I love you so much, you know that right kid?”  
Ace nodded his head and the chef planted a kiss on his forehead.  
Weakly, Ace lifted his head to kiss the man gently, his body screaming he wanted more than just the gentle display of affection, but his mind telling him that Thatch had already done more than enough for him.  
Suddenly wanting to be closer to the man (although how much closer could they possibly get at this point?) Ace hummed to himself, “Thatch?”  
“Hm?” He replied.  
“Can I take you somewhere today?” He asked bashfully.  
Thatch's green eyes widened and Ace felt a burst of pride in his chest. He felt like he had stumped the older male.  
Thatch scratched his cheek, his ear tinting pink, “Dammit kid...I'm supposed to be the smooth one here.”  
Ace wiggled his eyebrows, “So is that a yes?”  
Thatch kissed him one more time, “Of course.”

Thatch followed Ace up the winding hill that lead to the top of the mountain, the forest trees shedding their leaves of green, yellow, red, and brown.  
There was a clearing straight ahead and Thatch walked up on Ace who had stopped. He looked below him to see that they were standing on a cliff that overlooked the large village below. The island was literally half spring, the land covered from shore to shore in Sakura trees and the other half was covered in beautiful shedding trees.  
Ace grabbed Thatch's hand and looked at him with those grey eyes that stirred something up dangerously within the man, and smiled.  
“Cool right?” He asked.  
Speechless by the breathtaking view, all the chef could do was nod his head, clenching the boy's hand in response.  
The fire user ran a hand through his jet black hair, the easy wind sending the strands every which way, “This reminds me of the times I spent with my brothers back then. We would travel to the shore cliffs and yell out stupid things just because…” Ace remembered fondly.  
Thatch watched the uneasy and anxious demeanor of the boy from earlier melt away and was replaced with a smiling, glowing Ace instead.  
Thatch loved that smile. If anybody did anything to make that smile go away Thatch would never forgive them, not even if that person was himself.  
He gently touched Ace cheek and gave it quick peck before holding the boy in his arms, then both of them turned to watch the wind show mix of Sakura blossoms and colorful leaves dancing their way down the mountain into the town.  
Thatch rested his chin atop Ace’s head and the two stayed like that for a while before Ace spoke up, “This is like, your favorite position, isn't it?”  
Thatch pursed his lips, “Makes me feel like I'm properly protecting you.”  
Ace laughed, “Properly protecting me?”  
Thatch scoffed, “Yeah, yeah laugh it up. It makes me feel good.”  
Ace rubbed the man's forearms, “Well if it makes you feel good, I'm okay with it.”  
“Plus...I love it when your ass grinds against me.”  
“Thatch!” Ace groaned, escaping from the man's embrace, “Whatever! Gosh, you really know how to ruin a moment.” He joked, his face as red as a tomato.  
Thatch attempted to get the boy back in his arms but of course being the child he is, Ace wasn't going to let him do so without a fight. They went back and forth before Thatch abruptly grabbed the boy by his hips and dragged him down to the grass with him on their backs.  
Thatch saw the boy's freckled face sport the cutest blush, his grey eyes tearing up from laughing so hard. When he opened them he was met with Thatch's loving gaze, “What?” He chuckled weakly.  
Thatch loosely intertwined his fingers with Ace's, “I love you.”  
Ace smile faded but his eyes glazed over and he looked at the chef through lidded eyes, “I love you too Thatch.”  
Hearing those words made Thatch lean across and peck the boy quickly on the lips, turning his head to look at the clear sky above.  
Bliss.  
A dream, Heaven, Nirvana, whatever you wanted to call it, Thatch has never felt more better.  
He looked over at Ace who-not surprisingly- suddenly fell asleep. The soft grass blowing in the wind, making the boy's black hair dance freely, the sun beating down on his freckled face, loose blossoms flying right into Thatch's view of the angel.  
God dammit this kid was everything to him! How did he let this happen?  
He shrugged his shoulders, took a deep breath in and out, and brushed the boy's hair away from his sleeping face, kissing the boy's cheek before deciding to take a little nap himself as well.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and kudos please~


End file.
